


kimi dake o shinjitai

by Xephonia



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephonia/pseuds/Xephonia
Summary: "Trust no one but yourself." But what about trusting the one who's always done the right thing?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be read romantically.

_Trust no one but yourself._

That's what the Master said. The Master's teachings must not be defied.

But...

"Isn't the traitor's existence already proof that one of us will defy the Master's teachings?"

Gula sighs to himself, picking a dandelion as he does. Ava has been looking a lot at them recently, with an expression of worry and also ease.

_I wonder what her role is._

His book won't tell him.

They've always been close, closer than with the rest of the foretellers. Perhaps it's because they're the same age, perhaps it's because of how much of a warm, kind person Ava is—

Gula trusts her.

She who'd never suspect anyone of evil or even do evil. How could she have a dark side?

She's always done the right thing.

_Trust no one but yourself._

The one time Ava was upset was when Luxu and the Master had left. But both of them are gone now, and—

"Can I really bear this responsibility alone?"

He picks another dandelion.

"Hey, Gula."

Gula jumps. "Ava?! Since when have you been here?"

"I only just arrived." Ava laughs. "What's wrong?"

It's not that Gula feels uncomfortable showing weakness around Ava. It's more that his role requires him not to. "Nothing. Just—"

Ava smiles.

Gula gulps. "If everything is destined to happen, why do we try?"

Ava's smile remains, but it's a sad one now. Almost kind of lonely. "I'm not sure. But isn't that what the Master's favourite saying is for? May your heart be your guiding key."

"May your heart be your guiding key. Heh, you might be right."

_And my heart tells me that if anything ever happens—_

~*~

_I want to trust her._

"You always do the right thing. Help me with this."

_It's foolish to try to correct one's mistakes with more foolishness. But maybe if it's Ava, maybe if Ava agrees, maybe it'll be fine?_

But Ava always does the right thing, and Ava declines, and she's, genuinely sorry, and so is Gula, but—

_May your heart be your guiding key._

~*~

She's at the battlefield, too.

She didn't do the right thing.

_Maybe that's irony?_

Gula can't tell if he's laughing or crying, but it's exactly the way it was written in the book.

So maybe it was all about trying, and not succeeding.


End file.
